1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is bonded onto a film-like tape carrier and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device of this type has a structure as shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B. A film 1 which is formed of a polyimide-based synthetic resin has, at a central location thereof, a rectangular opening portion 2 that is commonly known as a "center device hole". A plurality of lead patterns 3 are disposed on the film 1. The front end portion of each of the lead patterns 3 projects into the opening portion 2 of the film 1 as an inner lead 3a, while its rear portion projects from the outer periphery of the film 1 as an outer lead 3b. A semiconductor chip 5 is connected to each of the inner leads 3a via a bump 4. The semiconductor chip 5, together with the film 1, is molded by a resin 6.
The conventional semiconductor device having the construction described above has been manufactured in the following manner.
First, a required number of lead patterns 3 are secured to a film 1 which has perforations 7 arranged regularly on both sides thereof, an opening 2 formed at the central location thereof, and outer lead holes 8 formed around the periphery of the opening portion 2, as shown in FIG. 15A. The thus secured lead patterns 3 are supported by support portions 9 located between the opening 2 and the outer lead holes 8, and they each have a test pad 3c at the rear of its outer lead 3b which is positioned beyond the corresponding outer lead hole 8.
Subsequently, a semiconductor chip 5 is inserted into the opening portion 2 of the film 1, and bumps 4 disposed on electrodes of the semiconductor chip 5 are connected to the inner leads 3a (see FIGS. 15B, 16A, and 16B).
At this stage, various tests are conducted, in which the conditions of various connections are tested using the test pads 3c and the operation of the semiconductor chip 5 is tested. Thereafter, the lead patterns 3 are cut between their outer leads 3b and test pads 3c, and the film 1 is cut at bridge portions 10 thereof located between adjacent outer lead holes 8. Finally, the semiconductor chip 5 is molded with a resin 6, thereby producing a semiconductor device such as that shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B.
However, the resin 6 has in general a low thermal conductivity. As a result, in the conventional semiconductor device in which the semiconductor chip 5 is entirely molded with the resin 6, most of the heat generated by the semiconductor chip 5 during the operation of the device inevitably accumulates in the resin 6. This may lead to a risk that the temperature of the semiconductor chip 5 within the resin 6 may rise, thereby deteriorating the characteristics and the operational reliability of the semiconductor device.